Live For You
by Lemon Berry
Summary: It seemed like a stupid way to die, considering everything we've been through. I can't help but curse myself, I was stupid. I can't believe our last full conversation would be the one that caused this accident. He just had to push me out of the way. Screech. His body flew into the air and landed back down in a puddle of blood. The car crash, signaling the end of Percy Jackson.


**Here's my story! Hope you guys like this one-shot!**

**Live For You**

I walked onto the bus, taking a seat at the last row and placing my small plastic box beside me. I glanced at the couple two rows in front of me, laughing happily while holding hands. The man was brushing his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. _Percy used to always brush my hair. _I felt something strike the hard stone covering my past. I couldn't help but notice that I said '_used to', _past tense. But I still smiled slightly; glad that this couple could have a nice love life. I small feeling still crept into the smile, was it…regret? Jealously? Before I knew it, tears streamed down my face. _It's been years since you cried about this Annabeth… _

The memories flooded back. No, the memories never left. They stayed forever, and _will _stay forever. It still seemed new, I could remember every moment. But who wouldn't?

Years ago…It all started out with a simple argument. Let me rephrase it, the argument was simple compared to what happened later on. Anyways, I could feel my eyes burning, threatening to let out tears. _Why doesn't he understand? Why doesn't he care? _I loved Luke. I'm still not sure; maybe it was as a brother? Or maybe something more. But not anymore. He's gone. It's been exactly 2 years now. It's the anniversary today so I'm going to visit his grave.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" I quietly snapped.

"No…it's just…" He seemed to be looking for the right words.

"Why do you hate him so much? He sacrificed himself to kill Kronos!"

"Annabeth…I don't hate him…" I love this guy. Percy. I knew he loved me back. But if he really did, why couldn't he understand this simple thing?

"Then come with me!" I burst out, "I'm going to visit his grave. Is there something wrong with paying my respects?"

Percy looked at his feet, "It's just…feels…awkward going-"

I snapped. "Fine! Be that way! I'll go alone!"

"Annabeth…I didn't…"

I crossed my arms and looked at my feet. _Stupid Percy, stupid Percy. I hate you!_

"ANNABETH!" _What is it now?_

I turned to him, burning with fury. I nearly jumped when I saw him running towards me and pushing me away. Lights flashed in my eyes while I heard a _screech_, like a car was desperately trying to stop.

"Ah…" My body ached at the sudden pressure, "What the he-"

I covered my mouth as a body flew into the air. The body dropped back down, scattering droplets of blood. Those tiny droplets soon formed into a big puddle of scarlet.

It nearly gave me a heart attack, seeing that the bloody body belonged to Percy.

I open my mouth to cry his name, but nothing comes out. I run towards the dying body of my boyfriend and bend down next to him.

"Percy…" I whispered, "Why…?"

His eyes opened a crack, enough for me to tell he was looking at me, "I'm…sorry…"

I widen my eyes, "No…Percy! You can't leave like this! What…what about…"

Blood drips out of the crack between his lips. He opens his mouth to speak again but instead, a small wheezing sound comes out.

"Shhhh…Stop talking…" I whisper, crying.

"Good…bye…"

"No…you'll live…don't worry! I pro-"

He puts his fingers on my lips and shook his head a little, "Don't promise…impossible…"

I grasped his hand, not sure if I was giving him warmth, or just reassuring myself he was still here.

Percy gave me a tiny smile, "Tell Luke…I said hi."

"I…I will…"

He sighed peacefully like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He closed his eyes, "Love you, Wise Girl…"

"Uh…uh…" I couldn't say anything. I just sobbed in his chest like a baby. I could hear the faint sound of his heart beating. The sound got fainter each second until there was nothing. Nothing.

I was barely aware of Percy being loaded into the ambulance. A guy led me to a seat in the back where I sat quietly, unaware of anything around me. I didn't cry, scream, or try to see if Percy would wake up again. I just sat there.

I sat outside of the ER. I wasn't sure if I was waiting to see the results of Percy. Or if I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore so I just sat there like the nurses told me to.

"Miss Chase?"

I raised my head.

The doctor seemed lost for words, "He's…gone."

I still didn't cry or scream. I just walked into the room where Percy lay on the bed. He looked peaceful as if he were sleeping after a long tiring day. Not that he was just hit by a car and faced his death.

I sat down at the little stool beside his bed. I grasped his hand again and let out a little laugh. _This is a stupid way to die for demigods. We'd usually die of fighting monsters. Not some normal mortal accident. _I felt a tear drop down. Then another. _Plip plop plip plop. _Then everything came. I sobbed insanely on the bed. I screamed questions in my head like _Why me? Why him? Why us? Why do the two important people in my life have to die on the same day?! _I instantly regretted everything. Like, we shouldn't have visited Luke's grave. Why was our last real conversation an argument? And mostly, why did he push me out of the way? Why couldn't he just let _me_ get hit? He was way more important to the Olympians than me. I wondered if he died angry at me. I wondered if he hated me for crossing the street without looking.

It hit me. Everything. Why he did what he did. Why he said what he said. He never hated Luke. He just felt awkward going to Luke's grave with me. _"It's just…feels…awkward going-"_ I never let him finish. Then another thing hit me. Percy was the kind of person who put everyone's lives before his. I wished he would care about himself once in a while. If he did, he'd have a more years of living. I felt a voice whisper in my head, _Then he'd never forgive himself. Just like you. _

I woke up. I must have dozed off. I was still holding Percy's hand. His hand was freezing. His usual scent of the ocean was mostly covered by death. I blinked my eyes; I wiped my dried tears away and smiled. I understood now. Maybe Percy and I had more similarities than we counted. Maybe we were so similar we thought the same. _I'll live my life, Percy. Both for you, and for me. Maybe we'll meet again. You'll go to Elysium and then let's find each other again, 'kay Seaweed Brain?_

More tears had dripped down my face by the time I finished my trip down memory lane.

"Um…Miss?"

The guy from the couple turned to me, his sea-green eyes full of concern.

I stifled a gasp, "Yes?"

"Well…you were crying so I was wondering…if you were okay."

I gave him a brilliant smile, "I'm alright. Thank you very much. Now please excuse me, this is my stop."

He grinned at me and said goodbye. _Take care of your girlfriend, 'kay?_

I walked to the graveyard and bent down at the certain grave. The grave of Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus.

I grinned, "How're you doing, Seaweed Brain? How many years has it been…4? Time passes fast doesn't it?"

I paused as if expecting a reply from the grave.

"Well…I should be leaving."

I placed the plastic box in front of the grave. A plastic box, filled with blue cookies. I placed a card on top.

The card read,

_Thank you, for saving me. I'll live for you, and for me._

**Did you guys like it? Hope you did! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
